Darkened
by Chaelin Swift
Summary: Elsa was born with the power of controlling the darkness, but later she was cursed by the trolls. She was then isolated from the world, separated from Anna. When the day of her coronation came, she seek out for revenges and sets off her kingdom in misery; an eternal darkness.
1. Prologue

_Will all the day  
__Blinded by lies  
__Throughout the years  
__A ruler should appear_

_Her cursed soul_  
_Her kingdom will fall_  
_An evil goddess_  
_Who can dominate darkness_

_Secret should be kept in time  
__Last longer till the day  
__She will rise_

_May it all starts  
__Shattered mind and broken part  
__Split apart the darkened heart  
__Before the sun shines  
__Take the chance and change the fate._

_- The Trolls Prophecy, as warned by the Troll King  
_


	2. The Accident

It was again a snowy evening in Arendelle. At the castle courtyard, the royal family was chilling in the cold breeze of the day.

Little blonde Anna ran over her 6 year old sister, Elsa, who was standing alone by the frozen pond. Elsa was the first princess of Arendelle, born with the power of darkness, glowing pale skin, a pair of enchanted white eyes and shining platinum black hair. While Anna was just a little 3 year old princess, blonde, a pair of brilliant blue eyes, and clumsiness had been always the thing about her. They were the best of sisters, although they were different.

"Elsa!" Anna approached Elsa. She stood beside her sister.

"Anna! What do you want?" Elsa asked, with a long smile on her face.

Anna rolled her eyes. "Let's build a snowman!" She yelled.

"Oh, please. We already made thousand snowmen just for this day!" Elsa pouted. She crossed her arms and looked at Anna.

Anna looked around her. There was snow everywhere and some snowmen. "Um... I don't see thousand snowmen. I thought there was only ten." She turned back to Elsa.

"Anna, no. I don't want to build a snowman." Elsa said. She looked Anna in a straight face.

"Elsa, please?" Anna made puppy eyes to Elsa. That was the face that no one can defeat.

Elsa sighed. "Okay," She continued, kneeling to Anna. "What about, we make a snowman that wears black outfit instead of three pieces of rock on its body?"

"Yeayy! I love you, Elsa!" Anna cheered, and then hugged Elsa tightly.

The two princesses started making two large snowballs and put it together. Elsa made a medium sized snowball and shaped it like a head, and put it onto the snowman's body.

"I named it Olaf! Anna, take those twigs and ask Gerda for a carrot. I'll take care of his outfit!" Elsa smile broadly at the snowman, Olaf. She pointed to two twigs over the frostbitten tree and the royal servant Gerda, who was serving their parents some tea.

"Okay!" Anna started to run, instead of running on the snowy ground, she ran across the frozen pond. It was long and thick, but sometimes it can crack.

Elsa looked at her sister in worries. "Anna, be careful!" She waved her hand and made a group of shadows around Anna. It made Anna ran safer than before, and slowly her legs were off to the ground.

"Elsa, I'm floating!" Anna exclaimed happily. She was floating higher and higher. Elsa grinned and stopped the shadows. Anna wasn't floating anymore and she fell to the frozen pond in a quick motion.

Anna wasn't moving for a minute, and Elsa frowned. "Anna?" Elsa started to worry again. She stared at Anna without blinking, feared that she'll lose Anna.

Not long after that, Elsa heard some giggles. "Do it again! Do it again!" Anna stood up in surprise. She jumped around and screamed happily. Under her feet, the ice was slowly cracking.

"How dare you, Anna! Hahaha!" Elsa quickly stop building snowman. She stood and was about to raise her hands over Anna.

"You can't punish me! Ahhaha!" Anna was still jumping around from place to place on the frozen pond. She didn't know it almost split apart. When the last jump she made, a twirl of black shadow hit her on the head.

Anna fell on the snowy ground, leaving the frozen pond cracking without her stepping on it. Elsa gasped in horror. She was the one who shot Anna on the head. But she did that just to save Anna from drowning in the pond. She quickly ran towards Anna and hugged her tightly. A black streak appeared on Anna's hair.

"ANNA!" Elsa held Anna in her arms. "No..." Her white eyes suddenly dimmed.

"Mama! Papa!" Elsa shouted for her parents. The King and Queen heard her, so they quickly ran over their daughters.

The King looked at Elsa with questions. "Elsa! What have you done?!" He scolded Elsa.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean any of this! It was an accident!" Elsa said, almost crying. The Queen took Anna from Elsa, and held her in her arms.

The King looked at Anna and Elsa. "Bring her inside." He continued.

The King and Queen brought Anna into the castle. They left Elsa alone in the courtyard with mixed feelings. The snow under her body slowly melting, and replaced by dark smoke that made Elsa disappeared in seconds.

* * *

The King walked with harsh steps towards her first daughter's room. He looked that it wasn't locked, so he stepped inside without any doubt.

"ELSA!" He looked around to see Elsa. But he saw nothing.

"Papa?" Elsa suddenly appeared at the back of her father. She looked terrible, with black circles outlined her eyes, making her eyes more shining than diamonds. Her pale skin looked really pale, and almost white as snow. But she still physically looked like a little girl, but mentally she was far more mature than who she was.

"Oh. Elsa," The King was a bit surprised by his daughter's appearance.

"You know what you've done?" He asked, in a deep voice.

"I know. And it's not my fault." Elsa looked down the floor.

"Then whose fault? Whose fault that Anna was still unconscious right now?" The King asked, more seriously.

"I didn't mean it," Elsa said, admitting that she was really didn't mean to hurt Anna.

"You mean it." The King didn't believe Elsa. "I just thought, I hope you would be better if you don't see Anna." He walked to the door slowly.

"Papa-" Elsa begged.

"Don't see the people, the world, and it's included me and your mother." The King continued. He held the door knob.

"Understand?" He asked Elsa, but there was no answer.

He felt angry of his own daughter. "Do I need to repeat that?" He asked Elsa again, and he could hear a small 'yes' from Elsa.

The King grinned. He went out and left Elsa in her own room.

* * *

Elsa looked blankly at the closed, locked door. There was a small, mischievous grin lit on her lips. Elsa made herself to the bed and lay on the soft mattress.

"How stupid Papa was. He doesn't know anything about me." Elsa said to herself. She closed her eyes and slept, even though it was still evening. Her mind played her memories with Anna. Drops of black tears strolling down her cheeks.

_Anna, I'm sorry._


	3. Black Shadows

Anna woke up to see herself in her bedroom. It was the same pink and girly one, the happy place that she owned with her beloved big sister. But as her eyes looked across her bed, she saw nothing. It should be the spot where Elsa's bed was placed, and now it was gone. It made Anna confused even more.

"Where's Elsa?" Anna finally spoke up in a little voice. She still felt tired and blur.

"Anna! You have woken up!" The Queen hugged Anna in a rush, making Anna felt weird.

"Mama, where's Elsa?" Anna kept asking the same thing.

"She's... Uh..." The Queen tried her best not to tell Anna about Elsa. She worried that her little daughter would hated on Elsa.

Suddenly the King came into Anna's room with a mad face. He looked at Anna, and scowled when he saw the black streak on her blonde hair.

"Papa, where's Elsa?" Anna asked the same thing to her father. Still, no response was received.

"Why wouldn't anybody answer me?!" Anna crashed her pillow that she held. She pouted and widened her eyes until anyone would answer her question. But a minute has passed, nobody answered her. The King and the Queen just kept quiet and looked at Anna in guilt.

"Excuse me for a minute," The King finally spoke up. He stood and went back to the door. "Idun, come here." He told his wife to get outside along.

The Queen looked at her husband, and then Anna. "Anna, we'll tell you later about Elsa, okay?" She kept smiling, but Anna looked at her in a straight face.

"Pinky promise?" Anna gave her small little finger to her mom.

"Pinky promise, okay." The Queen accepted the finger, and then went out of the room.

* * *

The King pulled his wife to be in the opposite room outside. He closed the door, so no one can hear what they are talking about, especially the servants.

"I'm afraid Anna knew about Elsa." The King told his wife. His eyes looking around, just to make sure there was no one else there. He knew that Elsa can appear anywhere in a blink of an eye, so that's why.

"Of course she knew about Elsa, they're sisters." The Queen replied simply.

"I mean, Elsa's powers." The King locked his eyes to his wife. "What if Anna did know about it? She'll ask us why wouldn't this, wouldn't that..." He continued.

They both thought for a moment. "I guessed it's better for us to watch Anna develops with everything in this week. If she really knows about Elsa's powers, we'll do something." The Queen said to her husband, which he replied her with a small nod.

* * *

Anna still pouted her lips. She looked around her room, especially at the place where Elsa had been before. She didn't get it, why would Elsa separated herself from her? Why would Elsa gone away? The words 'why' kept asking in her mind, too much for a 3 year old girl to answer.

She had spent most of her time with Elsa. The days when they were playing in the snow, which was Elsa's favorite thing to do, the days when they celebrate each other's birthdays, the days when they have gone travelling. But in a quick time, only just in an evening, everything changed. No more the days of happiness, no more snow, and no more Elsa.

As Anna's mind playing through her memories, something was filling in her room. Something that was dark, and black. It flew around, seems like finding something that's never been found.

"What is that?" Anna noticed the black thing. It looked like shadows, but whose shadow it was? Anna can't really understand about shadows, as she hasn't learned about it yet.

Suddenly, the black shadows stop flying around. It stopped, frozen in front of Anna. In seconds, it changed into a vision of crying Elsa, waving a little goodbye to Anna, and disappeared into the air.

"Elsa?" Anna exclaimed. She can't believe her eyes that she saw Elsa, in a shadow.

"ELSA!" Anna screamed.

* * *

The King and the Queen suddenly heard Anna's scream. They quickly went inside and get over Anna.

"Anna, what happened?!" The Queen asked in anxious feelings.

"Elsa! I see Elsa! Elsa!" Anna said while pointing to the blank wall in front of her.

Both her parents looked at the wall. They saw nothing. "Darling, there's no Elsa here, she's in her room." The Queen said to Anna. She tried to comfort her daughter, but it was really tough to do.

"No, it's true! I see her! I see Elsa!" Anna protested. She told the truth, she did see Elsa.

"Anna, stop talking nonsense. She isn't right here." The King told Anna.

Anna scowled at her father. "But I don't lie. I see Elsa. She waved at me, and turned back, and gone away!" She explained.

_This must be Elsa's work. _The King talked to himself. He was just getting angrier on Elsa.

"I think you should have some rest, dear. You have been daydreaming too much." The Queen said softly. She put Anna to lie down, and sleep.

"No, believe me!" Anna still wanting her parents to believe her. "I see Elsa." She whispered, as she already lay on the mattress and pulled on her blanket. The King and the Queen looked each other, and gone out of the room. They worried about Anna, worried that she'll know about Elsa.

She knew about Elsa, she remembered everything about Elsa. But her memories of magic with Elsa were fading somehow.


	4. Dinner

Elsa sat on her bed. She stood, and sat, and did it for many times. She was unsure about what she had done ago. Showing a shadow that resemblances herself wasn't a really good idea. Anna might remember that, and it can haunt her every day. Or her dad would do something to her because of that, just in case if he knows that it was her work.

While she was busy playing with her mind, she heard a knock on the door along with a sweet voice, and she was sure, it was her mother.

"Elsa? It's me, Mama." The Queen said softly to Elsa. But Elsa just looked at the door with an ignorant and annoyance. "Go away." She hissed.

"Elsa, open the door, please?" The Queen asked her daughter again, but she didn't get any reply. She waited for a moment, but everything remained silent. Finally, she gave up. "Okay, fine. I'll see you later." The Queen slowly went away from her daughter's new room.

Elsa looked again at the door, and shut her eyes tightly. She didn't mean to do that to her mother, she was just not _ready_ yet.

* * *

The night went on. It was 8 o'clock, and it was the dinner time for the royal family. The King and the Queen have come to the dining hall first. Only Anna and Elsa hasn't show up yet. Both King and Queen waited for their daughters to join for dinner. A moment later, Anna came with a green night dress, holding a small snowman doll.

"Anna!" The Queen saw her little daughter, slowly reach to her seat.

"Mama." Anna said with a small pout on her lips.

"Well, what took you so long to join us? Lucky you, we waited for you." The Queen asked her.

"I played with black Elsa..." Anna answered in a slow voice. She really did play with 'black' Elsa, or, more likely, it was a shadow Elsa. It was just her that not knowing that.

"Black?" The Queen raised her eyebrows as she heard the word. She knew what the meaning of that, but she won't tell Anna.

"Yes! Black Elsa! She's so playful, and I really love her! You should see her!" Anna answered her mother in a cheerful voice, not as her first reaction. She pulled her mother's arm slowly, wanting her to see the 'Black Elsa'.

"Um, Anna, but please, after this?" The Queen pleaded Anna.

"But-" Anna wanted to say, but the King cut her off.

"So now, let's eat. It has been thirty minutes past from dinner, we should eat faster." The King already eats his soup. Anna looked at him blankly. Then, she sat back to her seat and pouted again.

"No, we won't eat now. I wanna wait for Elsa." Anna hugged her doll.

"Darling, I think Elsa doesn't want to eat right-" The Queen almost finished her words, but then Elsa came with a menacing sound of footsteps. She sat on the seat at the far end of the table.

Things gone silent, everybody was quiet, except the sounds of the servants doing their works in the kitchen.

The King stopped eating his soup. His eyes were locked onto Elsa's shining white eyes. They had an eye conversation that only both of them knew what was that mean.

_I'm still a princess here, and this is my home, I should have my dinner._ Elsa thought to herself, still staring at her father coldly. She went out of her bedroom intentionally. She wanted to see Anna happy, like she did before, playing with Anna in her shadow form.

_She dares to get outside? How brave you are, Elsa. _The King said to himself. He stared at Elsa while drinking a glass of juice.

While Anna and the Queen looked at the King and Elsa in confusion. But for Anna, she was freaking happy to see Elsa, not the black one. She was just confused, why was Elsa stared at their father coldly.

Elsa started to eat her meal. She ate with manners, in only a few minutes. Then, she went back to her bedroom. Nobody sees that she already disappeared when she almost stepping on the stairs.

Both Anna and her parents were left in the dining hall, with confusions, and they continued their eating.

* * *

After the dinner was finished, Anna ran back to her room. While she was running, her snowman doll turned out to flee and dropped in front of a dark door in a dark hallway, which was a meter far from her bedroom.

"Olaf!" Anna ran over her named snowman doll. It was named after Elsa's favorite snowman name, Olaf.

Anna took her doll. She stood up and looked at the tall, dark, oak door in front of her. It has some carving of Rosemaling. Anna wanted to know what's inside, but the door was locked. Right then, she heard somebody said something inside, and sounded like Elsa.

"Hello? Anybody's inside?" Anna asked through the hole under the door. Her eyes got to see something, but it was unclear and dark. Then, somebody came towards the door, stepping in the same footsteps as Elsa. Everything that the person inside was doing, all of them were same as Elsa. Her voice, her footsteps.

The feet, which was in a black Mary Janes stopped exactly in front of the door. It blocked Anna's view from seeing inside.

"Go away, Anna." The person kicked the door, making Anna felt surprised by that, and she walked back.

"Are you Elsa?" Anna slowly asked. She felt that somehow it was Elsa, since there was nobody else except her family, and the castle staffs.

"What do you think?" The person asked, she didn't want to answer Anna.

Anna heard the voice, it was really like Elsa. "Elsa? Are you Elsa?" Anna asked again, but there was no reply until five minutes were already passed.

"Yes." The voice answered.

Anna gasped. "Elsa!"


	5. Go Away

Anna was abruptly happy to hear her sister's voice, and seeing Elsa's door, it made her feel amazing. She didn't know why, but, it seems like there was something Elsa was hiding from her.

"So, Elsa? How are you?" Anna asked a silly question.

"You've seen me just now, why would you ask again?" Elsa answered with full of ignorance from inside.

"But I've seen that you're not fine at all." Anna said slowly.

Elsa sighed. "Then you should go away, so I'll be okay." She said to Anna, with her teary eyes. She did not have the intention to say that, but she _needed. _

Anna was shocked to hear that. She felt like her heart was crushed into pieces. She thought Elsa would love to have her around, but Elsa had changed as much as she can notice since the evening that they were apart.

"Okay, be okay..." Anna pouted. She held her 'Olaf' and walked away from the dark hallway.

_At least I still have Black Elsa. She loves me, like Elsa did before. And she loves to play with me. _Anna thought to herself.

* * *

The King and the Queen were in their room, getting ready to bed.

"Did you see Elsa in her room?" The King, who was reading a book suddenly asked his wife.

The Queen was stunned to hear the question "... No?" She answered, half true, and half lying. She was about to see Elsa, but she didn't make it, as Elsa wanted her to go away.

"Tell me you're saying the truth." The King glared at his wife.

"I-" The Queen wanted to say, but she paused. "Wait, tell me... What did you say to Elsa until she won't let anybody come into her room?" She asked.

"Just a few simple rules that she needs to follow. Now answer my question." The King answered.

"No, not until you tell me what are those rules." The Queen crossed her arms. She really wanted to know what were those 'rules'.

"No." The King declined.

"Yes."

"No way."

"Yes way."

The King sighed. "Okay. I told her not to see Anna, me or you anymore. But look, she dared to get out of her bedroom and joined us for dinner!" He explained.

"You told her that?! Gosh, what kind of father are you?! Don't you think Elsa's too young to be messed with?" The Queen took a pillow and threw it over her husband.

"Hey, watch it!" The King tried to defend from the pillow, but it got to be on his face. "You thought that she was young, but she was far older than you think."

The Queen gasped. "WHAT?! What have you done to her?!" She misunderstood what did her husband say. Again, she threw another pillow.

"I did nothing, I just want her to keep herself apart from Anna. I don't want her to kill Anna." The King explained truthfully without a pillow in his face.

"I don't get with you, are you afraid of her? I know, I agreed with you to do something if Anna knows anything about her, but this isn't the way. And you didn't tell me that before." The Queen took back the pillows, and hugged it.

The King glared at his wife. "Now I told you. Case closed." He closed his book and went to turn off the chandelier lights.

"No... Ugh, you-" The Queen was about to speak, but the room was already dark. She growled and lied and gone to sleep.

* * *

Anna walked towards her bedroom with her head down. The castle was too quiet, as it was already 10 p.m. It was a normal time for everyone in the castle to get to bed, but not for Anna, or Elsa. They used to stay in their bedroom before anybody go to sleep, and when it was quiet already, they would wake up and played around until midnight, and sleep again. But now Anna can't do it, and it will be the first night she spends without playing with Elsa.

Gerda, the royal servant passed by Anna. "Hey Princess Anna, why don't you go to bed?" She knelt to Anna.

"I just want to sleep with Elsa." Anna said with a sad face.

Gerda sighed. She knew that the royal princesses were the best of friends, and they never been apart. But this time, Anna should take it willingly. "Oh dear, you know, sometimes people wanted to be alone."

"Why? Alone is bad."

"Sometimes alone can be good, and sometimes can be bad. Just give Elsa some time, she loves you, you can't deny it. She just wants to be alone, for a while." Gerda smile sweetly to Anna. Anna replied with a small smile on her lips, and she hugged Gerda.

"It's already bedtime, you should go to bed right now." Gerda said to Anna. Anna nodded and she walked into her bedroom.

"Good night, Gerda." Anna gave a little wave to Gerda.

"Good night, princess." Gerda replied. Then she closed the door, leaving Anna alone in her own bedroom.

Inside, Anna lay on her bed. She pulled on her blanket and hugged her 'Olaf' tightly.

"Oh, I wish Elsa's here." Anna whispered to 'Olaf'.

"I'm right here." A voice of Elsa suddenly be heard.

Anna opened her eyes and gasped. "Black Elsa!" She looked at the black shadow that resemblances Elsa, standing in front of her. "Oh, how I missed you!" Anna opened her arms to the Black Elsa, but she can't hug her. Instead, she only hugged the air.

"You silly, you can't hug me. Don't you remember that?" The shadow Elsa giggled.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry." Anna giggled and slapped her forehead. But her giggles only lasted for a few seconds. Then, her happy face turned to the previous one. "Black Elsa," Anna whispered, not too slow.

"Uh-uh?"

"Can you go check on Elsa? I wanted to know what she did right now." Anna made a weird request. But for her, it seems normal after all.

There was a short silence from Black Elsa. She thought for the best answer to Anna. She didn't want to see Elsa, as she was Elsa. Shadows of Elsa. "Maybe she's sleeping." A logical answer that little kids can understand.

Anna frowned. "She won't go to sleep this early." She protested.

"Maybe she's tired. Oh, and you shall go to sleep right now." Black Elsa replied.

"I'm not tired! I want to play..." Anna yawned, but she kept her eyes wide. "First." She finished her sentence.

"See? You yawned. Go to sleep." Black Elsa ordered Anna to sleep. "Good night!" Then she's gone disappear into thin air.

"Black Elsa! Ugh..." Anna didn't get to stop Black Elsa to go. She yawned again and started sleeping. And she hoped her dream will be about Elsa, about both of them.


	6. Deaths

The next day started, and Anna woke up early in the morning. She had a plan that she thought it would work. She got up and cleaned herself, wore her best green dress with a pair of black Mary Janes. She asked Gerda to make her hair into two tiny ponytails. She went downstairs and ate her breakfast. After that, she's gone disappear.

Anna went to Elsa's door. That's her plan. "Elsa! Psst!" She said through the door's keyhole. "Have you woken up yet?"

"Elsa... It's me, Anna. I'm sorry that I disturbed you last night. I-" Anna said, but someone cut her off.

"Anna, what are you doing?" It was her father, the King. He frowned at Anna.

"I- I wanted to talk to Elsa." Anna explained.

"Anna, she won't listen to you." The King pulled Anna to get a few inches farther from Elsa's door. "She's with her own life right now, and she cares for nobody." He lied.

"But-"

"Want to know a secret?" The King asked. Anna nodded in curiosity. "Elsa wanted to kill you once. But she didn't make it, so that's why I keep her there, so she will never hurt you." The King whispered to Anna, but it was like anyone can hear it because it's loud enough.

Anna gasped. Her eyes looked at Elsa's door. She never knew that, and she believed easily.

Both of them didn't know that Elsa heard everything, including what did the King told Anna. Elsa growled as she heard the lies that Anna believed. She hated his father, he's the liar, he's the one that made her away from Anna, he's the one that made her isolated from the world.

"It's fine, it has been since yesterday, let's see till the future. What lies that he wanted to tell everybody?" Elsa smirked. She took her towel and went into her bathroom which was located inside her room.

* * *

The King brought Anna to get away from Elsa's room hallway. He didn't want Anna to know more about Elsa, or anything terrible can happen to her.

And the things went on for ten years. Anna was now 13 and Elsa was 16.

The King was almost everyday told Anna the same thing whenever she gets closer to Elsa. The King lied to her, and he did that for years. He told everybody the lies, and he didn't know that someone had kept her eyes over him. She watched him, what he did to Anna or anybody else.

While Anna on the other hand, kept thinking about her older sister Elsa everytime. By days, her love and hatred growing towards Elsa. She was confused, either to love her sister or not. She didn't spend her years to play around Elsa's unopened door, instead she played with her best friend, Black Elsa. Black Elsa was her only friend, the one that she confessed her problems to, and the one that she wanted to be with. No one knows Balck Elsa except her. And she didn't know that behind Black Elsa, it was controlled by Elsa herself.

Until one day, all of those happy days for her gone in flash. Terrible things started to happen in Arendelle.

It all begun with the mysterious death of the King and the Queen. First was the King. No one knew how he died. Not long after him, the Queen passed away.

* * *

It's another summer morning in Arendelle. Elsa was alone, like every day, in her room. She had spent her times in her room, and she learnt to control her powers totally. Everyday, she heard her father's lies, either to Anna or the castle staffs. She was 16, and she'll be queen when she has come of age, which was 5 years later, if only she can be the queen.

But she wanted to end her disaster that very day.

She wore her best black dress, and appeared in a shadow form. Her white eye shined brightly, and she gave a death gaze to her room. She went out without being seen, and gone to find her _beloved_ father.

Elsa, in the shadow form roamed around the castle, but nobody noticed her. She finally found her father in the courtyard, strolling around the garden alone without guards or anyone.

Elsa smirked and flew down to be in front of her father. She looked at his face for the last time.

"Oh, papa. If only I could listen to your lies. You're an old liar, and should get your pay." Elsa said. She then pointed her hands to his heart, and blasted something.

"Argh-" The King suddenly collapsed to the ground. He saw that his gaze were black, and everything was dark.

Then he saw somebody that looked like Elsa, but unclear. "Els- a-" He said his last word.

"You called my name? Oh, that's wonderful, papa." Elsa chuckled mischievously. She let his father slowly pain to death. His skin turned to black like it was burnt, and his eyes didn't close, but they were opened widely. He looked creepy and horrible.

Elsa went away. A few moments after the murders, the guards saw the King's corpse. They were confused how did he die, and many investigations were done, but no one knew why. Arendelle was now lost their King. Anna and the Queen grieved at his loss, but not for Elsa. She laughed to the funeral that was held.

* * *

2 years after the death of the King, the Queen has passed away. She had an unknown sickness, but it wasn't because of Elsa. She was ill, and getting worse by day until her time has come.

Anna was the one that cried so much. She and Elsa both now orphans. Anna had taken care of her mom since the day she fell sick. While Elsa always transforms into the shadows, and looked after her mom quietly.

Elsa had 3 years left to be a princess. She'll be queen when she's 21. And that's what she waited for all this time. Arendelle had no rulers for 3 years, and had to wait for a new ruler, a new queen.

* * *

**Halo! This is the first author note in Darkened. I shortened this story, because yeah, you know, it'll be way too long if I put what the King told Anna everyday, and what happened everyday. Firstly, this get stuck when Anna is 3 and Elsa is 6, then I sped up the time, so they are now 13 and 16. Yeah, 5 years more until Elsa's be a queen, and that's the official time where Darkened started... It'll be similar to Frozen early concept, which Elsa is evil.**

**Forgive me for some grammar errors (in case if you've seen them). I was desperate of my exams, I need to repeat them back, like, English and Science omfg IT'S HORRIBLE! **

**Reviews please! I expected lots of reviews, but it's only like, 1 and 2 reviews per chapter. :/**


	7. Coronation Day

**Three Years Later**

* * *

Arendelle was going to celebrate the coronation of Princess Elsa, the princess that they misunderstood, it's all because of the late King of Arendelle. People of Arendelle got a little frightened feeling towards Elsa. Some of them said that she was the legendary trolls prophecy about, and they didn't know that she was _truly_ the prophecy. Some say that she's just another rebellious princess whom against his father. But everything will be the same, Elsa will be the new ruler of Arendelle.

"That damn princess will hold the title as queen today," A small boy with brown hair talked to his friend by the fjord. He threw some pebbles into the water.

"Yeah. We shall vote for Princess Anna to be queen rather than her older sister." His friend said. They both disliked Elsa without actual reasons.

"I heard that she has a bitter behavior. And she once intended to kill Princess Anna!" The brown haired boy told his friend about the lies that their king once told them. He actually never sees Elsa herself in front of his eyes.

"Is it even true? I'm afraid of her and I don't know why." The boy's friend said.

"I think it's true. Well, we are same. I don't know why I feel a little afraid of Princess Elsa." The brown haired boy nodded. He and his friend then headed straight to the castle for the coronation, although they were afraid of Elsa. But they wanted to see the castle, it's the best place that existed in Arendelle, besides the fjord.

People started to fill the castle courtyard, from corner to corner, but made no noises. Monarchs from another kingdom had arrived and the dignitaries already met each other. They all waited until the bells ring, and Elsa will be queen.

* * *

Inside the castle, Anna was still sleeping. She's kind of a bedhead, and often wakes up later in the afternoon. The earliest time she woke was like 5 a.m., but only lasts for two hours and she's gone back to sleep.

"Princess Anna?" Kai called out Anna's name to wake her up as it was already 7 a.m.

"Yeah?" Anna quickly sat. She cleared her messy, sticky hair around her face.

"Sorry to wake you, ma'am, but-"

"No, no, no. It's fine. I've been up for hours." Anna lied. She then snored again and...

_CRASH! _

"HOAH!" Anna suddenly woke up by hearing the loud crashing sound from outside. She heard somebody's cursing something. "What is it?" Anna asked Kai, who was outside her bedroom.

"The coronation will be held soon, it's time to get ready." Kai answered. He sounded a little angry. Maybe the crashing sound came from him, or anyone.

"Ready? For what?" Anna asked in blank. Her eyes were still closed, and hoped would never opened. She wanted to sleep all day.

Kai sighed heavily. Working with a princess like Anna needs such patience and calmness. "Princess Elsa's coronation, ma'am." He answered Anna's question.

"Princess Elsa... Elsa, coronation." Anna mumbled the words as she slowly opened her eyelids. She gasped as she saw a mannequin with a brand new green dress in front of her. "It's coronation day!" Anna screamed happily. She took her towel and took a bath and did her best hairstyle ever. Braided bun with a few bangs at the front perfectly matched with her blonde hair, except the black streak that appeared from nowhere. She then burst out of her bedroom and ran all around the castle. Strangely greeted the servants, counted the salad plates, ate some chocolates and chatted with some princesses that she knew.

* * *

While Elsa was in her own bedroom. She took out her coronation outfit. Her magenta colored cape, a dark green silk dress and a long sleeved shirt. She wore them out and posed herself in front of a tall mirror. She smiled as she looked herself. She felt pretty with her thick eyeliner and dark lipstick. And then she took out a pair of gloves from a drawer, just in case if anything happens. She didn't want to _ruin_ her remarkable day.

Gerda knocked on Elsa's door. "Your highness? Have you gotten ready?" She asked, but no answer for a while.

"You called me, Gerda?" Elsa suddenly showed up behind Gerda.

Gerda was shocked to see Elsa appeared in a sudden. She breathed heavily. "Oh, sorry. I thought you were inside."

"I was." Elsa replied.

"Do you have anything else to do?" Gerda asked Elsa, who looked a bit messy on the hair.

"Can you do my hair? I can't even get right on it." Elsa requested. A small smile lit on her face.

"Sure, why not?" Gerda smiled sweetly to Elsa. She brought Elsa to get back inside her room and styled Elsa's hair. Elsa asked for a braided bun and left a few hairs on the forehead to have bangs.

"And... Done!" Gerda exclaimed. It didn't take too much time to make Elsa's hair, only a few minutes. "Do you like it?" She asked Elsa.

"It's pretty. Thank you." Elsa touched her hair, and it was perfect. She could never tie her hair perfectly and she needs someone to help her.

"You're most welcome, Elsa." Gerda replied. "Oh, I think we shall go now, you must be waited too long for your coronation." She brought Elsa to get out of the room, and get ready for her coronation.

_Yeah, way too long... _Elsa grinned as she followed Gerda towards the chapel beside the castle.

* * *

One hour already passed. It looked like most of the attendees had filled the castle courtyard. Anna was nowhere to be seen, some saw that she's already explored the town and sang a song. It was true that Anna has gone to the town, she even sang a song from her heart, and walked along the bridge after chatting for a minute with princesses.

Anna ran along the harbors, and suddenly felt something hit her hard. She fell into a boat and nearly fell into the water. But luckily someone managed to save her.

"HEY!" Anna yelled. She removed a seaweed out of her face.

"I'm so sorry, are you hurt?" A tall, fair stranger asked Anna. He went down from his horse and looked at Anna.

"No, I'm Anna." Anna harshly joked. She saw a young handsome man in front of her eyes. "Hey, I mean, yes, no, of of course no. Do you see I fractured?" Anna suddenly smiled awkwardly.

"Oh, okay." The man lend his hand to Anna. Anna accepted it and she stood, brushing off the dust from her dress. "Um, Prince Hans of the Southern Isles." The man introduced himself to Anna.

"Princess Anna of Arendelle." Anna curtsied to Hans.

"Princess? It's an honor to meet-" Hans bowed, so with his horse. And because of that, the boat they used to stand was tilted. Hans nearly fell above Anna.

"Hi, again." Anna said. The horse noticed them, and it straightened up the boat, making Anna fell above Hans. "This is awkward. Not you're awkward, I mean we're awkward. This is all awkward. You're gorgeous, wait, what?" Anna rambled.

"I would like to formally apologize for hitting the princess of Arendelle with my horse, and for every moment after."

"Nah, it's fine. If you hit my sister Elsa, it would be yeessh! 'Cause you know..." Anna claimed and turned to see Hans' horse. "Hello." She patted the horse and walked to the side of the harbor. "But lucky you, it's just me." She continued.

"Just you?" Hans looked at her eyes. Their gaze met each other.

Anna heard the sound of the bells ringing. "Oh my! The bells! The coronation! I have to go right now, so yeah, bye!" Anna quickly ran back to the castle, and gave Hans a goodbye.

Hans waved back to Anna and not realizing that his horse did the same. "Uh-oh." He fell into the water.

* * *

The coronation of Elsa started. The people already filled the empty seats, and Elsa was ready at the front place along with a bishop and Anna. A group of choir sang an unknown song and the room was in complete silence.

Elsa lowered her body to let the bishop puts a tiara on her head. Then she stood back and saw a scepter and a globe in front of her. She took off her gloves and put it aside. Then she held the scepter and the globe without afraid. She kept her straight face until it ended. People cheered for their new queen, but not too loud. Elsa grinned as she stared every face of her people.

She was now Queen Elsa of Arendelle. And Arendelle was hers.


	8. Party

The party begun was held later that evening after the coronation. Every guest already in the castle zone. Kai stood on the throne place, gesturing his hands and calling out Elsa's name.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle!" Elsa came, walking regally and stood proudly in the center. She looked at the crowd coldly, as cold as anyone has ever seen. Her black hair was shining along with her gold tiara.

Right after that, Kai called out Anna's name. "Princess Anna of Arendelle!" Anna came rushing towards the ballroom, and stood far from Elsa. Kai looked at her, then he brought the mumbling Anna to be beside Elsa.

Everyone clapped as the two royals have been already in the ballroom.

Anna was uncomfortable to be beside her sister, since she wasn't that close to her. "Hi." A word came out from her mouth, accidentally. She didn't mean to hi Elsa.

Elsa noticed that somebody said hi to her. She turned her head to Anna, and replied her. "Hi? Oh, hello."

Anna smiled awkwardly. "Um, you look beautiful, sister." She continued.

Elsa smiled sweetly. "Thank you. But you look more beautiful." She praised Anna.

"Thank you!" Anna was shocked to hear that, so she thanked her sister with a little loud voice.

"Oh, I've never seen parties. Neither attending them." Elsa said.

"Now you've seen it. In fact, it's your party." Anna said awkwardly.

"Do you smell that?"

"Smell wha-" Anna asked, but then she sniffed something, she turned her head around and met Elsa's face. "CHOCOLATES!" They said the same thing in unison. They giggled and things went back to silent again.

"Your majesty, the Duke of Weasel-town." Kai introduced the short old duke from Weselton to Elsa and Anna.

"Weselton!" The duke exclaimed when Kai pronounced his country in the wrong way. "Your majesty, as your closest partner in trade, it seems that I only fitting to offer you your first dance as queen." The duke then showed his funny dance, and lastly his hair ripped off from his head. Elsa and Anna laughed so hard.

"Thank you, but I don't dance. Especially with those pretty weird dance styles, I think I can't get my feet to the right place." Elsa declined the Duke's offer. She really wasn't in the mood for dancing that time.

"Oh, that's fine. How about you, princess?" The Duke of Weselton asked Anna.

"I-" Anna was about to answer, but Elsa cut her off.

"She preferred to sing while climbing up the castle rather than dance." Elsa told the right thing. Anna doesn't always dance with people, but when she does, she's the most graceful dancer.

"Oh," The Duke seem disappointed. Elsa then gave Kai an eye contact that only both of them knew.

"I'm sorry, but the queen wanted you to go away." Kai quickly pulled the Duke away just as he understood Elsa's order.

"What? What did I go wrong?" The Duke looked confused, but he still followed Kai.

Anna turned her head to her sister. "Elsa?"

"What? Old men are tiring me all the time. I got annoyed by them." Elsa noticed that Anna was looking at her.

"Oh, okay then." Anna understood what did Elsa meant by 'old men'. Suddenly, Anna saw Hans, at the corner of the room. He waved to her, and Anna replied back. "Sorry Elsa, but I got to go right now. Somebody called me. Save some chocolate for me, heheh." Anna said as she ran to meet Hans.

Elsa glared at both of them, who was busy chatting. She felt something about the guy that Anna met. By the way he talked to Anna, there's something he wanted to do, that nobody knew.

* * *

Anna and Hans spent their time together, from the ballroom until the royal garden. They even danced at the towers, and sat on the rooftops.

After sharing a love song, both of them danced on a top of a nearby mountain. It was all Anna's ideas to get there, and Hans just followed her. They watched the beautiful moon in the night. "Can I say something crazy? Will you marry me?" Hans suddenly poked Anna, and he knelt to her, proposed her with a topaz ring.

Anna gasped eventually. "Can I say something even crazier? YES!" She accepted so easily. They only met that very day, but it doesn't matter to her. It's _true love_, according to her.

Both of them didn't know that Elsa had been watching them all the time.

* * *

**Hi again. Sorry if this was short, coz I've gotten lack of idea. And I can't wait for the next chapter, that's why. I smiled widely when there were 8 reviews, and it's amazing, thank you so much. :)**


	9. Curse To Arendelle

Anna led Hans through the crowd to find Elsa. Finally, she found Elsa was chatting with some dignitaries.

"Elsa! I mean, Queen. Me again. May I present, Prince Hans of the Southern Isles." Anna called out Elsa. She introduced Hans to her.

"Your majesty," Hans bowed.

Anna and Hans looked each other. "We would like your blessing, of," The giggled, and continued in unison. "Our marriage!"

Elsa felt utterly shocked to hear that. "Wait, what marriage?" She asked, mid confused. She knew that she saw Hans knelt to Anna. But, why did they want to get married on the very same day? That's insane.

"Our marriage! Well, we haven't worked out the details ourselves, of course we have soup, roast, ice creams and then we can..." Anna explained with her usual rumblings.

"Anna," Elsa looked at Anna, who still didn't listen to her. "Anna!" She yelled. Loud enough to make Anna stop.

"Oops, sorry." Anna smiled awkwardly. She turned her attention to Elsa.

Elsa took a deep breath before beginning to speak. "Nobody will have soup or roast, and nobody will get married."

"Wait, what? Y-you can't do this Elsa." Anna frowned. She loosened her hands from Hans' arm.

"I may not be your mother, but I'm still your queen." Elsa scolded Anna.

Anna stared Elsa in disbelief. "You're a mean queen!" She yelled.

Elsa's eyes suddenly gone dim, and anyone can easily notice that. "Straight to the point, you ask for a blessing, and I gave no blessing. Now, excuse me." She looked at Hans and Anna in annoyance then she walked away.

"Your majesty, if I may ease your-" Hans said to Elsa.

"No, you may not. And I think you should go." Elsa replied with ignorance. "The party's over, close the gates." She commanded the guards.

"What? No!" Anna heard what did Elsa say. She grabbed one of Elsa's white gloves.

"Hey! Give me my glove back!" Elsa tried to snatch her glove from Anna, but Anna grasped it tightly.

"Elsa, please! I can't live like this anymore!" Anna confessed, still holding Elsa's glove in her hands.

Elsa frowned. "Then go. Go away." She said in a hurting intended voice. She turned back and walked slowly, keeping her hands on her chest.

Anna paused. She frowned and started to yell. "What did I ever do to you?!"

"Stop, Anna." Elsa whispered, much to her annoyance.

"No, why, why did you shut me out?! Why did you keep yourself far from me?! Am I really that useless to you?!" Anna kept yelling out the lingering questions that has been in her mind for a long time.

"Enough..." Elsa scowled.

"And who do you think you are?! What are you trying to prove?!" Anna took all of her energy to yell out as loud as she can.

"I SAID ENOUGH!" Elsa was out of patience. She turned back and threw her hands over the floor in front of her, and many black spikes appeared. Everyone in the room gasped in horror.

"Sorcery..." The Duke of Weselton said in disbelief of what he saw.

"Elsa?..." Anna stared at frightened Elsa. She didn't know that her sister had powers, and nobody told her that.

"I-I," Elsa was trembling. She looked at her bare hands frightfully. Deep in her heart, she felt something. Something that was fun, and amazing to her. Being her powers exposed to people was awesome, and she wanted to do it again.

Elsa's gloomy face suddenly lit up, she let a small grin grew on her lips. She hurriedly opened the door behind her and ran to the castle's courtyard. She has something to do out there.

* * *

Elsa finally found the main entrance. She looked back, and saw nobody was chasing after her. She pointed her finger towards the door and it exploded without any loud sounds.

As the door was broken, she could clearly see her subjects in the courtyard. They didn't notice about the door. Elsa took a step and everybody looked at her. All of the people cheered as they saw their queen. Some bowed and curtsied to Elsa, and kids just waved to her.

"Oh, hello Arendelle." Elsa mischievously chuckled. She took off her other glove and threw it onto the floor. She walked like catwalk and gestured her hands over the fountains. She grinned and flicked her fingers. The water that contained in the fountain was replaced by a mystical shadow form. It's shaped something, but no one knows what.

The people gasped in horror as they saw what Elsa was doing.

* * *

Anna was still shocked about Elsa. She's just showed her concealed powers to everyone.

"Hans," Anna whispered, turning her head to Hans. Hans gave her a confused look.

"Let's go to Elsa." Anna grabbed Hans' arm and ran with him. They searched around the castle for Elsa, but they knew, Elsa must have been outside.

As they reached the courtyard, they saw everybody was busy talking to each other. The two fountains, that was located in the courtyard, were destroyed, and replaced by a mystical shadow form. Right after that, a thick black smoke appeared.

"Wait, where does this smoke come from?!" Hans asked in panic. Everyone was looking around, finding the smoke source, because it was too thick and the view was unclear.

Anna turned around, and saw Elsa on the top of a mountain. "There's no smoke!" Anna coughed a bit, and continued, "That's MY SISTER!" Anna pointed to Elsa, and made everybody locked their eyes to their queen, crazily standing over a mountain.

"ELSA!" Anna screamed, but Elsa replied nothing.

"You'll live in misery, and I'll never let you free! If any of you cares to find me, I'm sure you can't stay at home anymore." Elsa said the words, loud enough to make everyone in Arendelle hear it.

"So now, LET THE GAME BEGIN! HAHAHAHA!" Elsa laughed hysterically. She twirled her hands around and in a second, the sky was already covered with black clouds, and somehow rains start falling down. She flicked her finger and gone disappear in a blink of an eye.

"It's raining!" A villager said while open his arms and touched the falling raindrops.

"Oh no, it's raining!" A boy exclaimed. His friends nodded and they hugged themselves.

Anna looked at the kids with a weird face. She didn't understand why would they scared when it's raining. "Come on, people, it's just raining, nothing can happen." Anna said, but then a bolt of lightning suddenly struck a small tree a few feet from her. And she noticed it. "Okay, now it's just not an ordinary rain."

"What we will do? Oh my gosh, this is all my fault! I shouldn't have introduced you to her, and she couldn't get angry and reveal her powers to everyone and- and-" Anna rambled.

"Anna," Hans held Anna's hands. Anna looked at him. "It wasn't really your fault." He said with a sweet smile on his face.

Anna frowned. "But-"

"The rain is getting heavier, we should get inside." Hans said. He slowly brought Anna to get inside the castle.

Anna looked at the black sky with worries. She didn't know anything about Elsa, and why would Elsa do terrible things to Arendelle. "Oh, Elsa." Anna sighed heavily as she walked towards the castle indoor. Everyone that was in the courtyard has gone back to their homes to get shelter.

The two replaced fountains strangely glowed in a dark blue color and somehow a glimpse of black shadows that looked like a human being stared at the Arendelle's castle for a while, then gone disappear into the thin air.

* * *

**Ok. I'm excited for this actually, and I don't even know why. **

**Reviews! ;)**


	10. Cold Night

Elsa walked slowly through the strange place. It seems that no inhabitant was there, as it was surrounded by lava on the west, and snow on the east. How magnificent the view was, and the temperature was rising and then cooling down. Elsa loves things like that, and she has chosen the best place for her hideout, a rocky mountain between the two elements; hot and cold.

Elsa looked around and started to sing,

_The stars go dim on the mountain tonight, not a shadow to be __seen. _She looked at the sky, the stars were not shining as she always sees every night. And she can't even see the northern lights that always show up in Arendelle.

_A kingdom of isolation, __and how can I be its queen? _She chuckled. How can she be the queen? She has murdered her own father, and lost her own mother, that's why.

_My heart is raging like this fading gloom inside. __I couldn't hold it back, how long as I've tried. _Elsa sighed heavily. She has tried her best to control her powers, but now it consumed her, and she couldn't control it totally_. _

_They will see, who's the true me. T__he prophecy that once they believed. _Elsa thought about the prophecy. She always thought that it was about herself, and it was. She just felt that she was unlucky to be the cursed one.

_They will plea under my feet, and __beg for mercy! _Elsa took the high note. She looked at the black sky coated with many stars.

_Let them know! Let it show! _She raised her hands and made some pretty-dangerous shadows. For her, it seems beautiful, but for anyone else, it's like a danger awaits them.

_Let my eyes show them the truth. _She shut her eyes and scowled. People believed that she's bad, and now she's truly bad.

_Let them know! Just let go!_ Elsa gestured her hands around, and made a snowman from the snow on the east. She put an evil spirit inside it. It wasn't a common snowman, it's a demonic snowman.

_I'm free from the past I've through. _She looked back at the snowman, it wasn't alive yet. The snowman extremely resemblances to Olaf, the snowman that she loved to named with. The snowman that she used to be her best friend with Anna before everything gone wrong.

_I don't care, what they're going to say. _Elsa started to step harshly and kept her brows frowned. She really hated her people, how they used to against her once ago.

_But let the game begin, let's __see if you can beat me now. _She took off her magenta cape, and she felt cooler after that.

_How funny they were, trusted __all the blinded truths. _She continued her journey. Walked over the mountain was a fun new thing for her. She walked in flipped directions, and grinned all the way.

_They said that I wasn't perfect, now __see how will I act! _She jumped in joy. She stepped the ground and a trail of cold floors appeared.

_It's time to see what I can do. __Get them suffer or keep them in the doom. _Elsa remembered about her curse to Arendelle. She loved how the people reacted to the eternal darkness. She felt proud of her works.

_No right, no wrong, no judge on me... _She gestured her hands to the ground, and made an unpolished stairs._ Now I'm free! _She stepped on it, and it turned out to be neater and shiny._  
_

_Let them know! Let it show! __I'm standing so proud, so tall. _She ran along the staircase until it reached the mountain top.

_Let them know! I'll let go! __You'll never see me fall. _She yelled out, but nobody was there to hear it.

_Here I stand, and __here I'll slay! S_he ran to a spot and made out a massive black nonagon shaped diamond on the ground. She loves geometry, and the irregular shapes were all her favorites.

_Let the game begin. _She turned around and raised her hands. Some pillars made of black diamond appeared around. It then lifted up slowly, making Elsa was standing on the second level.

_My power's flying through the air into the ground. _Elsa twirled her hands around to make the walls and the ceiling. The walls somehow resemblances mirror, and it reflects everything easily and clearly. While the ceiling was transparent, so it can show the beautiful sky.

_My soul is spiraling in blackened demons all around. _She let out many evil spirits to form into a lot of shadows. They flew around and stick to every corner of the castle to be the guards.

_And nobody thought the dark can lighten up. _She put a big dark colored crystal chandelier in the center of the transparent ceiling.

_The past is all behind me, __the __new__ life here I come! _She took her tiara on her head and destroyed it with her hand. She pulled out her braided bun and made her hair to be a single braid located on her right shoulder.

_Let them know! Let it show! _Elsa screamed at the part, and gestured her hands to make a new dress, all by shadows.

_I'll stay myself, alone._ She made out a transparent dark cape that was so long.

_Let them know! Just let go! __That good girl is gone. _She put a mocking tone on it, singing how bad she was, until her old self was gone.

_Here I stand, and here I'll slay. _Elsa walked towards the balcony at the end of the room with the menacing sounds of her black crystal high heels.

_Let the game begin! S_he sang in the highest note ever. The cold and the hot wind collided, and it blew softly around Elsa.

_Let's see if you can beat me now. _Elsa raised her brows. She turned back and slammed the door. She went back inside, and furnished the lowest level of the castle, and she'll make it as the throne room. She decided to not sleeping that night, even though it was already 1 a.m. She wanted to live up her new home, her place where she belongs.

* * *

While in Arendelle, the night was colder than ever, and many of the people woke up to see if it was snowing.

Yes, it was snowing. The snow came with black ashes, and it felt warm and cooling, but still shaped as snowflakes. No one in Arendelle knows how the snow can be like that. And there was their Queen Elsa, who built her new home on the middle mountain of the two different weathers, and the strange snow came from her.

* * *

Anna woke up on about 3 in the morning. She can't sleep, even though she tried to sleep for many times. She can't feel the warmth of her thick blanket, and it's even cold enough to make her shivering and hugged herself tightly.

She decided to stay awake, since she can't sleep. And if she tried so, it was useless. She still can't sleep. She walked and sat on a chair that was located in front of the triangle window in her room.

Anna looked at the window. How shocked she was when she saw the window was covered with black snow, and she saw that the fjord was frozen over.

"How in the earth the snow can be black? And I thought it was raining heavily, not noticing that it was snowing right now." Anna said with a heavy sigh. Her eyes were still locked at the fjord.

_"It was all because of your sister." A voice appeared in Anna's ears._

_"Wait..." Anna paused. "Who is that?!" She exclaimed. Her eyes busy scanning the whole room._

_"Of course you didn't remember me, as you've found the man of your life." The voice said._

_"W-Who are you?! Tell me who are you!" Anna felt a little scared. Of course she was scared, it was 3 in the morning. Anything creepy can happen._

_"The one you played with during your childhood, even when you're already 15."_

_Anna tried to remember who was the voice. "Black Elsa?" She asked._

_"I guessed that's the right answer,"_

_"Are you Black Elsa?" Anna was really confident with her answer, and she knew the voice was truly Black Elsa._

_"What do you think?"_

_"I thought you wouldn't come back to see me again, Black Elsa." Anna chuckled. Black Elsa did not appear to her for the last three years, and she didn't know why._

_"Why wouldn't I?" Black Elsa finally transformed herself into Elsa's figure. But not as what Anna saw all the time. That Elsa was new, and she wasn't the same Elsa._

_"Now I know who are your true self. You were controlled by Elsa all these years, right?" Anna said. She has known Elsa's powers that night, and that will make Black Elsa was Elsa's.  
_

_"That was sometimes." Black Elsa said._

_"What do you mean?" Anna frowned._

_"I can control myself now, and I'm here to finish my tasks, actually." Black Elsa said. She slowly flew to Anna._

_"Tasks?" Anna asked. She didn't know why her hands were trembling._

_Black Elsa laughed hysterically. It made Anna shivered. "Tasks from QUEEN ELSA!" Black Elsa rushed towards Anna and-  
_

"WOAH!" Anna screamed. She finally woke up and breathed fast. Her forehead was wet, and it was covered with sweats. "Nightmares, luckily." She rubbed her chest, and looked around. She thought about the meaning of her nightmare. Has it all been meaningless, or there was something wrong will happen?

"At least I slept for about two minutes." Anna smiled sheepishly. She stood up and went back to her bed. She hoped she could get some sleep that night.

* * *

**I made the lyrics myself and I don't think it's very great. But it's okay anyway.**

**Reviews :)**


	11. Morning

The next morning was quiet. No one in Arendelle dares to get out of their home because of the sudden snowfall on the last night. The sky was not blue as usual, but cloudy and sometimes there were lightnings even it was _winter. _The sun was nowhere to be seen, and crops started to wither. The main source to live for the people of Arendelle slowly get down. There were completely no sunlight, and it looked like dark nights, every time.

Many people were shocked to see the fjord was frozen. Especially when it comes to the royal guests from neighboring kingdoms. They were stuck in Arendelle until Elsa reversed her curse. But everyone assumed that she won't. The sailing ships were wrecked and some of them still standing tough.

Arendelle looked like a left, old kingdom from far. Everything in there was black, including the ashes snow.

* * *

Meanwhile, Elsa's brand new dark palace was gleaming. Elsa smiled proudly of her best work, and she has done the greatest things in her life. Being a queen that everyone fears was exciting for her.

Elsa paced around the lower level of the castle. She spent the whole night building the furnitures, decorating the walls, and even got to create some small army of red eyed snowman. She hated the snow, actually, but because of that she tried to take advantage of her hatred towards snow. It was all because of the snowy day, because she played in the snow, she and Anna were apart for the rest of their childhood.

She walked with the menacing sound of her crystal high heels towards her throne that she created about an hour ago. She sat on the throne, and looked around the room. Suddenly, a flash of lights appeared on one of the mirror-like walls.

"What the..." Elsa frowned and looked carefully at the lights. It then showed Arendelle, in a cold situation. "Arendelle is snowing?" Elsa said, remembering her curse to Arendelle hours ago. She didn't mean to put snow there, she thought she only cursed them with eternal darkness, maybe. But then, the vision suddenly vanished, and showed a new one, a vision of the future of Arendelle. The snowfall in Arendelle has ended, and it was now in a true blackness. Half of the village was destroyed, and the fjord was still frozen. Elsa gasped. She didn't know that it'll be like that in the future, but she liked it, and she didn't know why.

Not long after that, a small knock came on the main door. It was Olaf. He stepped in as the door slowly opened by Elsa's willing.

"Olaf," Elsa stood up as she noticed Olaf was walking towards her.

"Queen Elsa." Olaf said. Elsa opened her arms, wishing to hug Olaf. But then it was all replied with a glare of Olaf. "I don't need hugs."

_This is a completely different Olaf anyway. _Elsa thought and slowly put back her arms on her sides. "So what do you want?"

"I don't know, I just don't know what to do." Olaf walked and walked and lastly sat on one of the stairs that in front of the throne.

"I think it's the best for you to lead the snowman army to attack my kingdom." Elsa said. She moved and joined Olaf to sit on the stairs.

Olaf thought about what Elsa did say. "What kingdom?" He asked.

"Arendelle." Elsa smirked. "I'm sure it would be fun and exciting for you to go there." She continued.

"Now go. Send my regards to their _beloved princess_." Elsa stood up and pointed her hands towards the door. It opened and showed a kind of amazing view. A snowfall with black ashes was blowing out there.

Olaf grinned. He instantly stood up and bowed to Elsa. "Thank you, Elsa." He then ran towards the other side of the castle and prepared for the attack to Arendelle.

"You're most welcome, Olaf." Elsa whispered. She chuckled mischievously and disappeared in a second.

* * *

Anna has woken up. She bathed herself in a tub of warm water, and ate some pieces of chocolate. She didn't happy as usual, but seemed like mourning over something. Her face was unreadable, and her feelings were mixed up.

She walked slowly towards a familiar dark hallway. It was the hallway that leads to the room of Elsa.

Anna sighed and tried to open Elsa's door as she got there. Strangely, the door wasn't locked. And then a smooth wind came out of the room. Anna gulped and got inside.

Everything was dark, so she lit up the candle lamp on the walls. She saw the whole room, which in a neat condition. But something attracted her eyes, a glittering book on a bookshelf. It was shining bright like a diamond. And Anna felt like it was calling her.

She slowly walked over the book, just to know what it was. She took the book and opened it.

"Belongs to Queen Elsa." Anna read the first page of the book. "Hmm, did she write this before her coronation?" She said, and began to look at the other pages. Everything was only simple confessions, stories.

But one page was different that the rest, and it's attracting Anna to read.

_Monday, 18th June 1840._

_I'm Princess Elsa and now I'm 16. And I will be a queen when I'm 21. So yeah, that Arendelle King was dead right now ahaha. If it's not because of me, I guess he was still telling out his lies to Arendelle. Sure Anna or Mama won't know if I'm the one that cause of Papa's death. How slow was the guards, they noticed his corpse about an hour after I killed him. Dumb, that's all about Arendelle._

_Like, what the heck, when I went to the town on the last Sunday, and the people stared at me like a stranger and they are kind of whispering to each other. And __when Anna's birthday was held, nobody even invite me._

_Last word,  
I'll be Queen Elsa soon.  
_

Anna gasped as she read the words that Elsa wrote on that page. "Elsa killed Papa?" She can't even believed the fact that Elsa was the one that murdered their father. Anna stopped thinking about it, and slowly closed the book.

"Elsa?" She looked blankly at the book and put it back on the shelf. She felt her heart beat fast and her hands were trembling. She decided to keep the book as a big secret, and hoped it will forever remain the same, unopened and stayed on the shelf, unless Elsa wants to reveal the truths. Anna walked out of the room and went somewhere around the castle.

* * *

**So yea, I didn't update this for three days (am I right? if wrong, tell me). Because I didn't have much ideas. And I think this is kinda... ermm... Idk. It's getting weird, but don't worry, it'll be back normal after a few things happened.**

**Reviews! :D**


	12. Attack

Anna went out quickly from the room, and now she was around the hallway, thinking about going to somewhere she can. But then, a human hit her back.

"Hey!" Anna turned back, and saw that it was Hans. "Hans, what are you doing here?"

"I was finding you, luckily you were here. What are you doing here?"

"I'm just, doing nothing." Anna smiled awkwardly, but Hans looked at her in confusion. "Okay, Hans. I'm sorry if you can't go back to Southern Isles, I'm really, really sorry." Anna quickly changed the topic, and walked slowly with Hans beside her.

"It's fine, Anna. We never knew what will happen in the future."

"Yeah," Anna replied. She looked at her bare hands, and noticed that she had a shiny topaz ring on her finger. She looked at it and thought back about the time where Elsa scolded her from marrying the prince that she just met that very day.

While she and Hans was walking together along the hallway, a strong blow of cold wind filled the castle. "Wind?" Anna looked around, and saw something outside the windows.

"It's the shadows," Anna said, pulling Hans to run to a safer place, maybe her bedroom, or the library, or another nearby room in the castle.

* * *

Outside, the snowman army that Olaf lead and the other flying shadows were already surrounded the entire kingdom of Arendelle. The people that went outside, running back to their homes for safety.

"So this is Arendelle..." Olaf looked around. His pair of red eyes scanned the whole kingdom, and lastly gave the command to his army to make an attack. So then, the flying shadows started to gather in the sky, totally blocking out the clouds. Arendelle suddenly went darker than the previous. It was even the darkest of all. Neither clouds nor snowflakes were seen. But the fjord and the kingdom remained the same, frozen and snowy.

Right after that, the snowman army moved. They went around Arendelle, but the target was the castle.

* * *

Meanwhile, for Elsa, her morning has been just so refreshing for her. Olaf had gone to Arendelle a moment ago, and she hoped that the snowman and his army has arrived in the _falling_ kingdom.

She suddenly felt bored sitting on her throne of powers, and there was nothing exciting for her to do. Her white eyes rolled around, but then stopped as she saw a black shadow at the corner of the room.

"Wait, Black Elsa?" Elsa narrowed her eyes and looked carefully at the shadows. She was right, it was Black Elsa.

"Hi, again, Queen Elsa." Black Elsa appeared in front of Elsa, in a blink of an eye. She was really resemblance Elsa herself, braided hair on the right, black glittering down, from head to toe she completely copied her mister. But what made them different to each other was their skin, pale skin and another was darker.

"What else do you want?" Elsa furiously asked her shadow. "I've already given you freedom, isn't that enough?" She said, giving an angry face to Black Elsa.

"Of course it doesn't enough, I want more." Black Elsa chuckled.

"More? Oh, well, tell me what it is." Elsa asked. She rolled her eyes and let her shoulders deflated.

There was a short silence from Black Elsa. "Anna." Black Elsa finally said.

Elsa turned back to be furious again. She didn't like it when someone mentioned her sister's name. "No, you can't have Anna." She protested. She stood up and faced Black Elsa.

"Oh, oh, I see. You loved her, you really, really loved her..." Black Elsa flew around, teasing Elsa.

"I'm your queen, and you're my creature. Against me, I'll kill you." Elsa flicked her finger, and it made Black Elsa stopped in motion. She could hear the shadow scowled.

"How can you kill me? I'm a spirit, a shadow, and I helped you a lot." Black Elsa said, trying to get away from Elsa's magic. But she can't.

"So then let me guess, I had to give out Anna to you because I'm indebted by your help? I don't do that, idiots do that." Elsa hissed. She freed Black Elsa from her hands, and the shadow was pushed aside, and hit the walls.

"You'll get down, Elsa!" Black Elsa exclaimed, then she went disappear into the thin air.

"Oh, I wouldn't." Elsa whispered. A long, wide grin appeared on her face.

She walked back to her throne and did the same thing, sitting there until she got bored.

* * *

**Hi, again. This is weird, and short.**

**Ok, sorry for the late update, but I'm freaking busy right now. I've gotten many exams, upcoming, this October, and the last will be in November. SO the most free time I'll get is in December, and it's even the school holiday yeay. But I'll manage to update this when I've got some free time from this October until November.**

**Reviews? No? Okay, you will review anyway ahaha.**


	13. Woods

Two months passed. Arendelle didn't get any better, but much worse than before. Some of the citizens cried out Elsa name, wishing that she will hear and reverse the curse. But then, it was really useless for them. Elsa was far, far away from Arendelle, unless she wished to be transformed into the shadows and appeared out of nowhere in Arendelle.

One by one truths folded to Anna. She almost learnt every secret of her sister, from then until now. She once met the red eyed Olaf, but ran after seeing that he was about to attack her.

Meanwhile, back in the castle, Gerda was about to call Anna for lunch. "Princess Anna?" Gerda asked. But there was no single reply from inside. Things went on for about a few minutes.

"Your highness?" Gerda tried to open the door, and strangely it wasn't locked. She sneaked into the bedroom, and saw no one. "Anna?" She looked in the bathroom, but no one was there. Then, a small note glued on the side of a mirror attracted Gerda's eyes.

* * *

Anna took a deep breath before sneaking into the holes. It was some sort of a secret passage of the castle that leads to the town square. Anna had been using it to get out of the castle secretly at night and bought some chocolates or sometimes played with some of the kids. It was located in the underground dungeons.

She let out a heavy sigh and bit her lips. "For Arendelle," She closed her eyes for a while, praying for her safety. And then she got into the holes. It has been years since she got in there, and strangely, she's still fit into it.

* * *

"Prince Hans!" Gerda ran to get Hans, while holding the note that she found in Anna's bedroom tightly.

"Huh?" Hans, who was walking towards the library, stopped as he heard Gerda. "What's the matter? Do you see Anna? I'm finding her, but still hasn't found yet." Hans asked Gerda that was already standing in front of him.

"This may answer your question, your highness." Gerda handed him the note.

Hans read it carefully, and gasped.

_This is me, Anna. I hereby tell you that I'm going to find my sister, but I have no idea where she is right now. I wanted to save my kingdom, my sister. I'll bring Elsa back, and everything will be alright, hopefully._

_Oh, and one thing. During my absence, I leave Prince Hans under the charge. He'll be the one that takes care of Arendelle, and everything will be considered by him until I came back.  
_

_But again, don't worry about me. _

_Truly,  
__Anna of Arendelle._

Both of Hans and Gerda looked each other and worries grew on their faces. They worried much for Anna went out alone, through the darkness. Gerda then sighed, and walked away, leaving Hans alone in the middle of his way.

"I... Arendelle..." Hans murmured, and folded the note nicely, and put it into his pocket. He grinned and continued walking.

There was something he hid, something that no one ever knows.

* * *

The darkness, and the narrow size of the passage didn't make Anna to give up easily. After a few moments struggling to crawl along the passage, she found a gleaming light at the corner.

"Yes!" Anna squealed, not too loud, and quickly made her way to the lights.

As she got to face the lights, she saw a hole again, which led to a big old room of the castle. That was where she could sneak into the town square. To get down, a flight of stairs was done, and Anna knew better.

She carefully put herself to get down, and she did it well. "Phew, that was still fit." She stretched her body and used her lamp to illuminate her way as the place seemed dark.

But when she was about to make her first step, she saw a creepy skeleton lying at the side of the room.

"Ew." Anna gulped, and start walking. But the more she walked, the more she saw skeletons, all lying at the side of the room. And most of them had black bones on the chest area.

"Oh god. What the heck has happened here? I didn't know that there were these..." She started to walk quicker, and finally found the end path. She slowly got there, and climbed up the provided stairs. After that, she could feel the outside air, but didn't see any sunlight.

Anna carefully got herself to get to the town square. And that's when she saw Arendelle in a true apocalypse. She couldn't see the exact view from the castle, and now everything was in her sight. Every house and shop were shut closely, fearing that the shadows would destroy them.

Enough seeing the town, Anna decided to run into the woods or then the shadows will see her. Carefully made her way, she succeeded to get into the woods. No sign of shadows chasing after her, neither snowmen.

"That was close- AH!" Anna stood proudly, but someone attacked her from the back.

"Got you!" The person exclaimed, trying to stop Anna from struggling.

"HEY! GET OFF ME!" Anna yelled.

"Whoa Sven?" The person gasped. Then, he stopped. He stood and watched Anna on the ground. He then looked at the bushes, and saw his reindeer, which was called Sven was there. "Oh god..." He covered his face with his hands.

Anna faced the ground, and maybe her face was awfully dirty. "I'm not Sven!" She flipped her position, and faced the person.

"Look what you've done, my lamp broke and my dress, eww, it's dirty. Wait, where's my cap?" Anna instantly stood, and pouted. Her eyes looked around to find her cap, and found it a few inches behind her. "Oh, here it is." She took it, and started walking.

"Madam whoever-you-are," The person called Anna. "I'm sorry." He said with an apologetic voice.

Anna held her breath and looked back at the person. "Next time look your 'Sven' carefully before jumping over someone." She furiously said. "Excuse me, I gotta go." She made a single step, and again, the person called her.

"At least would you want a ride? It's dark, and you have no lamp."

Anna scowled. "Then it was all your fault." Anna claimed. "Thank you, but I can go by myself." She looked at the person and gave him a 'you got me' look. Then, Anna quickly walked, and the same thing happened again.

"Okay then... If only you wanted to see monsters, or thieves, or robbers, or the Queen."

Anna stopped as she heard the mention of Elsa, the Queen. "You said, the Queen?" She asked for sure.

"Yeah. She often roamed around the deeper side of the woods, and then went back inside her castle." The person replied. It made Anna returned her steps to get back to the person.

"Do you know where she is?" Anna asked.

"I don't know." The person answered. "Want a ride with me?" He offered, pointing to his sleigh with a reindeer eating a carrot back in the bushes.

_He doesn't know, and so am I.. _"Umm..." Anna bit her lips. "Okay?" She smiled awkwardly, accepting the person's offer.

"Okay." The person smiled back.

"So what's your name?" Anna lend a hand to him.

"Kristoff. Nice to meet you, who are you?" Kristoff replied, with a permanent smile on his face.

"I'm Anna, and I'm about to find my sister." Anna answered. They both did a handshake, and started riding on Kristoff's sleigh.

* * *

**So that's Kristoff. I don't know why, but he seemed like a happy person. I thought about making him a grumpy one, but nah, it turned out fine...**

**Oh, and Hans. Let me tell you, he's the Admiral Westergard, which will be mentioned later and later.**

**Reviewwsssss!**


	14. Cottage

The trio, Anna, Kristoff, and the reindeer Sven, had been in the woods for hours. It's going to be dusk. Their journey has gone for about a halfway from Arendelle. It has taken several hours since the afternoon, and both Anna and Kristoff got to know each other very well.

"It's going to dark." Kristoff looked at the sky. The gray clouds marched across the sky in a quick motion.

Anna frowned and crossed her arms. "No. It's going to be darker." she said sarcastically.

"We shall go to rest, somewhere that's safe..." Kristoff murmured. He felt very exhausted, and not sure why.

Anna narrowed her eyes. Then, she saw a source of gleaming light. "And bright! Kristoff! There it is! Let's go," She pointed over the thing that lighten up in the middle of the woods.

Kristoff curled up a smile. He rode the sled to get to the place as soon as they could.

As they got there, all they saw was a small cottage, with full of torches around. It looked cozy and fancy with many flower pots, but the flowers seemed strange.

"I'm going to knock." Kristoff said, stepping her feet to get closer to the door.

"No, no, no." But Anna declined him to do so. She stepped a few inches and get much closer than Kristoff to the door.

"Why not?" Kristoff asked, while rolling his eyes.

"Because, I'm going to knock." Anna smiled sheepishly and knocked a few times on the door.

Not long after that, the door slowly squeaked. A woman appeared and looked at both Kristoff and Anna with a quizzical look. She wore a common dress, with her brunette hair tied in a bun. Her eyes were black and thick with mascara, and her lips were a glossy red.

"Um.. What may I help you?" The woman asked.

Anna and Kristoff silenced for a few seconds, maybe because getting surprised by the woman's face.

But Anna smiled anyway. "I'm Anna and this is my friend, Kristoff and we're finding a place to sleep, or something like that, you know.. Oh, I mean, is it disturbing you if we may rest here? If not, it's fine, we can find another.. place.." Anna explained.

"Oh." The woman gaped as she listened to Anna. "So..." She smiled and opened the door a bit wider, and let the two friends to step in.

* * *

Kristoff remained silent as the woman served him the dinner. While Anna was being keen and smiled widely every meantime. Sven was put outside, but was given some food.

"Thank you." Anna thanked the woman.

"You're welcome." The woman sat on a chair beside Anna, and stared at both Anna and Kristoff for a moment.

"I'm Rose," The woman said. "And I know I haven't introduced myself yet." Her name was Rose, and it matched her so much with her glossy red lips.

"It's fine. Now we knew who you are." Anna replied, while taking a sip of a cup of hot chocolate.

"Hmm..." Rose nodded. "You guys will be sleeping here tonight?" She asked.

"If only you let us. We can go away if you wish." Anna answered.

"No, you don't have to go, just- sleep here, at least I got some companions tonight." Rose said.

Anna nodded and smiled a little. Her eyes couldn't get off Rose's cold face, she felt something about the woman. Something was wrong.

"Thank you." Kristoff, who has done eating his dinner suddenly spoke up. At first he stayed silenced.

Rose curled up a smile. "No problem." She winked at both Anna and Kristoff. She stood up and walked towards a room and prepared the bed for her guests.

* * *

**Hi again!**

**Sorry for the late update, as you already know, I got a plenty of exams these months, and sorry for some grammar mistakes, I'm not very fluent in English. And sorry if this chapter is short. And I got a writer's block in writing the chapters where Anna was with Kristoff, just like in Frozen. :/**

**Reviews, please?**


End file.
